That Little Bonding Gift
by MoonlightDancer101
Summary: Melina is hurting. How will Johnny Nitro help her out? PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter 19, Disclaimer, up. As of right now, rating is now M.
1. The Beginning

**CAUTION **This first chapter is pretty nasty, but I must add it to have the story make sense. **CAUTION**

* * *

_ Tonight was supposed to be different. Tonight I was supposed to watch Johnny and Joey recapture the Tag Team championships, and_ _we were supposed to celebrate and get drunker than drunk. Then me and Nitro were supposed to go back to our hotel room and - _

Melina stopped thinking as she wretched and threw up all over the toilet seat. She continued to do so until her body finally told her to stop, and she completely collapsed on the cold, dirty tile floor_.What the hell is going on_? she thought as her head was resting on her arm. She heard the door open and footsteps coming toward her.

"Melina?" a caring femalevoice called. "Melina!"

_Great_, Melinathought_, why did this have tohappen in the locker room? _

The footsteps got closer until they were right outside of the stall door. "Melina?"the voiceasked. "Melina, are you in here?"

"Obviously," Melina muttered, "I'm laying right on the frigging floor."

The door burst open, andJillian stood over her. "Melina," she said, "Johnny and Joey were looking for you. I guessed you weren't out on time, so they had to go on withou-" Jillian gasped. "Melina, are you alright?"

Melina huffed."Not really, Jill," she replied, "I think something's the matter. Terriblythe matter." She quicklysat up andleaned her face over the toilet. She felt her body tremble as she bracedfor another episode of hardcore vomiting.Asshe began to puke again, she couldn't hear anything else that was going on in the locker room.

"Melina!" a voice yelled. "MELINA!" She heard the soundof running and felt a sudden comforting prescence over her. The arms of the prescence wrapped around her and held her frame,gently rubbing and patting her back. When she was finished, she fell back into those same arms and relaxed her body.

"Joey, helpme get her out of here." It was Johnny. Jillian must have went and gothimout of concern for her. Johnny and Joey grabbed her and walkedher back to the couch in the locker room. They gentlyset her down and followed suit.

"Joey, let me talk alone for a sec," Johnny requested from his friend. Joey politely left the locker room with Jillian. Johnny turned to face Melina. "Mel," he said, "I thought you were supposed to throwup _after _the alcohol."

Melina half-smiled at his joke. Johnny's face turned serious again. "Melina, what's the matter?" he asked, taking her hands inhis. She breathed heavily as she braced to tell him the truth. The _whole _truth.

* * *

What's the matter with Melina? Will she really tell Johnny the whole truth? Find out in the next chapter!

I will post the second chapter after some reviews. Please, no negative ones I had to write a Nitro/Melina fanfic because I can't find any about them. Just remember the old quote "If you want something done anddone right, then youmust do it yourself."


	2. The Secret

Melina stared at Johnny and felt the tears well up in her eyes. _Should I tell him? _she debated, _Should I tell him the absolute truth? He might get upset and leave me. He might freak out and tell me it's all my fault and that I was the one responsible. Oh, well,_shedecided, _He deserves to know. _

Melina took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. "Johnny," she said, herbeautiful brown eyes meeting with his ownloving eyes, "you know I love you, don't you?"

Johnny smiled beautifully. "Yes," he replied, "and don't you know that I love you?"

Melina nodded andclosed her eyes. "Mina," Johnny interrupted her thoughts, "whatever it is, _whatever _is bothering you, I will listen."He touched her face tenderly, feelingthe softness ofher skin on his fingertips.

Melina took heedon his words, and decided that it was no or never. "Johnny," she said, catchinghis stare with hers, "I'm pregnant."

There was an awkward silence that sat upon their shoulders. Johnny sat back and closed his eyes. He breathed deep and opened his mouth to speak. "And what have you decided to do with it?" he asked, his voice quiet, like death.

Melina sat back, leaning on the arm rest of the couch. "Well," she said, "I wanted to talk it over with you. If you agreed, then I would love nothing more than to give birth to this child and raise it." Melina couldn't tell what was going through his mind; his face was hard to read. Then, she was taken by suprise at what he did next.

Johnny grabbed a hold of her and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, Mina," he whisperedin her hair, "That's what I want, too. Let's have this baby. Together."

Melina could feel nothing but warmth radiating off of him; of his embrace. She laid her head on his broad shoulder,smiling. Sheknew that this was the man for her. He was going to handle this, not run away from it. "Oh, Johnny," she sighed, tears streaming down her cheeks, "you don't know how happy you've just made me."

Johnnylet out his breath. He was crying, too. "I love you," he whispered, "I love you both."

They sat there for a while, just holding each other in their arms.But in Melina's head, she was still uneasy about something. She didn't spill the beans to Johnny about it. _Just let him be happy for right now, _she thought to herself, _Don't burst his bubble_.

* * *

What is really going on with Melina? Will she finally tell Johnny what else is on her mind?The next chapter will reveal it all...maybe.

Thank you for all of thepositive feedback. I hope to get some more reviews by tomorrow. If I do, then I will update.


	3. Foretelling Nightmare

Melina went to bed with the thoughts still teasing her brain. While Johnny slept soundly on his side of the bed, she tossed and turned, the dreadful thought pounding on the walls of her forehead. She snuggled into Johnny's bare back, feeling his soft skin and on her cheek. She sighed as her mind tortured her. _What do I do? _she pondered. _Do I really tell Johnny? Will he ever find out_?

She began to really worry about what this secret could hold in store in the near future. Melina looked over at the clock, the red neon numbers staring her in the face. Two o'clock a.m. She rolled over on her back and and shut her eyes. _You have to sleep, _she begged herself, _If you don't, then you might kill the baby._

Sheforced herself to think about sleep, and how good it would feel. By doing this, she forced the demons out of her head and actually drifted into sleep.

_A white light was shining overhead. Melina laid in a bed, covered in sweat. Her hair was damp and clung to her face. Her body was exhausted, and she lay panting helplessly. She hurt, especially in one area, like she had been stretched to her limit. Johnny stood overhead, holding her hand and rubbing her forehead gingerly. "You did it, Mina," he cooed at her, his smile wide. Melina looked around the room at her surroundings. She noticed nurses "down there", cleaning her up, and a man in a white coat in the corner of her morgue-like room. The man walked over to her and Johnny and helda bundle in his hands. "Congratulations," he stated, a smile on his face, "you have a baby boy." He handed the baby to Melina, who gently took him._

_"Hey there, Little Man," Johnny cooed over his shoulder, "who's my little boy?"_

_The baby giggled, then something strange happened: the baby's face began to morph. It changed until it had the face of Mark Henry. Johnny noticed, and looked at Melina, afiery hatred in his eyes. He clenched his teeth and fists. He then slapped the baby out of Melina's arms, which fell and shattered into a million pieces on the floor.Then he grabbed her and began to strangle her to her death._

Melina bolted upright in her sleep, grasping her throat and screaming. She looked around and noticed that she was back in her hotel room. One of her hands slid down to her belly, which held her child. "Oh, my God," she breathed.

Nitro came running out of the beathroom and sat next to her. "Melina, are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Melina felt him rubbing her sweaty face. "Yeah,"she gasped, "I guess I did. I'm alright now."

Johnny smiled and kissed her lips. "Good thing," he said, "'cause we have a big day ahead of us." He stood up from the bed and hovered over her. "Now get ready, so we can go to the doctor's."

Melina sighed as he closed the bathroom door_. No, _she decided, _Not yet_.

* * *

Just what is it that Melina is hiding? What will happen at the doctor's office? Find out soon!

You guys can probably guess what her secret is, but don't be shied away, 'cause there are many more problems to come!

More than one review before I update, and you guys really make me happy with all of your positive feedback! Keep it up!


	4. The OBGYN Trip

"Come on, Johnny!" Melina cried, "we're gonna be late!"

Johnny shifted out of the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "I'm coming, Mel," he replied, walking up to her, "calm down." He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. She smiled at his gesture, and they walked into the building together.

There were many people in the waiting room when the entered. Johnny gestured Melina to a seat. "You sit," he said, "while I sign you in."

Melina jumped back up. "Johnny," she replied, "we're not married. We don't have the same insurance, and you are not me." She walked up to the receptionist's desk and filled out the sign-out sheet. She strutted back over to Johnny, who was sitting in a chair in the far corner, and sat down next to him. "It looks like we're gonna wait a long time," she stated, looking around the waiting room at all the ladies waiting to get into the doctor's.

Johnny stared at her. "That's okay," he replied, pulling out his cell phone, "I got Tetris." He turned it on and began playing. Melina huffed and sank down in her chair, the thought still tapping in the back of her mind.

"Melina!" a voice called from the doorway. Melina snapped out of her stupor and looked up at the woman. She was wearing a Spongebob scrub top and light blue scrub pants. She was next!

Johnny nearly jumped out of his seat and raced past the nurse into their designated room. Melina rolled her eyes and she followed her boyfriend. The nurse led them to Room 4, and shut the door behind them. Johnny looked like a kid on Christmas as he sat in the seat next to the bed.

The nurse checked all of Melina's vitals and handed her a nightgown. "Please put this on," she smiled, "and the doctor will be in shortly."

The nurse shut the door and Melina began to take off her clothes. Johnny watched in amusement, his head leaning against his hand. "Man," he said, "I never knew that you wanted to do it in a doctor's office."

Melina threw her shirt at him, then flung her panties toward his face. "Shut up, you," she snapped. She slipped the gown on and had Johnny tie the back. She the sat back on the bed and waited for the doctor to come.

Johnny played with the stirrups at the end of the bed. "Hmm," he puffed, "I wonder what these are for."

Melina shook her head and decided not to tell him. That was _two _things on the list.

There was a knock on the door and a rather tall man with white hair and glasses came in. "Well, hello, Ms. Perez," he greeted, his cherry cheeks turning up a smile. Melina couldn't help but smile back.

"So," the doctor continued, flipping through her health record book, "what are we in for today?"

"Well, doctor," Melina said, "I'm pregnant. At least I'm almost positive."

"Uh-huh," the doctor said, writing in her booklet, "can you remembered when your last menstrual cycle was?"

Melina pondered at the thought. "I think about two months ago," she answered.

The doctor continued to write."Well, we'll find out how far along you truly are. I'm going to do an exam of you, then I'll do an ultrasound of the baby,"he confirmed. He walked over to Melina, snapping the rubber gloves over his fingers. "Feet up," he commanded her.

Melina swung her feet up and into the stirrups on the end of the bed, and Johnny grunted. "Can't believe I couldn't figure that one out," he muttered under his breath, "they're foot rests."

The doctor then to examine Melina by inserting a finger into her. Johnny abruptly jumped out of his chair and nearly knocked it over. "Alright, pal," he growled, "I knew this place looked fishy from when you had my girlfriend put on that paper-thin nighty, but now you have the _nerve_ to finger her right in front of me! Who the hell do you think you are, you sick pervert?" Smoke was practically coming out of his ears, and his face was devil red.

"Johnny, sit down!" Melina hissed.

"I'm a gynecologist, sir," the doctor replied calmly, "and I'm examining Ms. Perez for any signs of a uterine barrier and ovarian cysts."

Johnny sat down, completely and utterly humiliated. Both Melina's and his face were bright red with embarassment. Melina apologized to the doctor, who chuckled it off. "It's quite alright," he explained, "it made my day a whole lot happier." He finished examining Melina, wrote down that everything looked good, then he led them to the room where the ultrasound equipment was held.

Melina crawled up on the bed and laid back, exposing her tanned stomach to the doctor, who applied the cold gel on her and turned on the monitor. Johnny held her hand as the screen projected a black and white picture of the inside of Melina. As mall, shrimp like image appeared on the screen. Melina and Johnny both cooed at the little formation of a baby.

"Look," Johnny whispered, pointing his finger at the screen, "he's so little. Or she." A huge smile was on his face.

Melina felt a pang stab her heart_. This might not be Johnny's , _she thought. She felt herself starting to cry, and thought about that night that had ruined her memories. She forced it to the back of her mind and continued with staring at her baby.

_It's not the right time, _she decided.

* * *

Okay guys. This was a change from the normal sad, sappy stuff. I tried to make it a little happier in this chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews! Keep them coming! 


	5. The First Time Since

Melina opened her eyes and looked around. She saw the sun peeking through the closed curtains of her hotel room, and smiled. She turned her head to Johnny's spot, but was startled to find it empty. She propped herself up on her elbows and gazed around the room for him.

"Did you think I ran away or something?" a voice came from behind her. Melina whipped her head around and saw Johnny standing next to the bathroom door, a towel around his waist and a smile on his face.

"No," she replied, "I was just wondering where you were."

Johnny walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "Where I always am and always should be," he said, delicately touching the side of her face with his palm, "right next to you." He then leaned in and caught Melina's lips with his own and they shared aromantic kiss together. Melina pulled away quickly and ran into the bathroom, a hand over her mouth.

Johnny sighed. "The doctor said to expect this," he said. He got up and followed his girlfriend into the bathroom.

After she was done, Johnny helped her up. "You should start getting ready," he said, "we have a Smackdown! to go to."

Melina shed her clothes and hopped in the shower. She was rinsing her tanned body down when the curtains were pulled back and Johnny stepped inside. Melina's heart began to flutter, and her stomach was overidden with arousal. "I thought you already took a shower," she said smart-allikie.

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his body pressed tightly against her back. "Not with you," he whispered in the back of her hair, his breath hot on her neck.

Melina felt goosebumps go up and down her spine at the mere sensation of Johnny being so close to her. "Johnny," she moaned, then snapped out of it. "I don't know if we should be doing this. I mean, the bab-"

Johnny cut her off. "Why not?" he asked. "The doctor said that I could still boink you."

Melina rolled her eyes at that comment, but sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She turned around and faced her boyfriend, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up and locked her lips into a hungry, animal-like kiss with his. Johnny responded by placing his arms on her hips and returning the kiss. He leaned around her, never breaking the kiss, and shut off the shower head. He then grabbed her hands and led her out of the tub and into the bedroom. He placed her gently on her back on the fluffy mattress, and kneeled over her.

Melina opened up and Johnny covered her body with his. He lowered down, then stopped and looked down at Melina. "Do you think it'll grab me while I'm in there?" he asked seriously.

Melina laughed. "You are so stupid, Johnny," she replied, "of course it won't. It barely has any hands."

"Oh," Johnny said, then shrugged it off. He was on top of her now, and was gently placing kisses on her neck. Melina held her breath as she felt him fill her completely. He began at a slow pace, letting Melina get used to it (not like she wasn't already). He took heed of her clenching his back, and he began to quicken his pace, feeling Melina writhe and squirm underneath him.

They looked each other in the eyes the whole time, not ever embarrassed with each other. Melina sighed deeply at the feeling creeping over her belly, and braced for the moment. Johnny could sense her about to let go, so he made his pace fast, hungry, brutal.

Melina could hold on no longer; she finally lost it. She began to call Johnny's name, quietly at first, then with each entrance, her voice would raise, until finally she was screaming. Johnny felt her quivering, and got ready for his own climax. It hit him hard, and he caught himself screaming for Melina too, and their voices were in harmony, kind of like a orgasmic choir (if you will.).

Johnny then felt himself release into her, and in a tangled mess of sweaty flesh, he fell upon her, exhausted. Melina panted and tried to catch her breath, laying Johnny's head on her chest, letting him listen to her heart beat. Johnny's breath fell heavy on her chest, and he searched for her free hand, found it, and clapsed it.

"We haven't done that in a while," Melina said, breaking the silence.

Johnny nodded in agreement. "I know," he replied, "it _has _been ages, like maybe two or three months."

"When I became pregnant,"she added.

Johnny nodded, then lowered his head right down to Melina's belly. "Thank you for letting me do mommy," he told the unborn child. He then kissed the area where her womb was, and rubbed it gently. "Daddy loves you, my little baby."

Melina felt the tears begin to pool in her eyes as she thought about the uncertainy of the child being his. She sat up and made her way to the bathroom.

"What's the matter?" Johnny asked, concern in his voice, "Are you gonna throw up again?"

"No," Melina shook her head, not facing him, "I just better get ready for our show tonight." She closed and locked the door, turned on the shower nozzle, and silently cried at the lies she was telling her boyfriend and the secrets she was holding from him.

* * *

There's the update! This was my first-ever sex scene EVER, so I'm a little nervous about how it turns out. Please tell me if I did a good job or not on it. Thank you for all of the nice reviews! I really do enjoy hearing from you guys, so PLEASE all that read review on the progression of the story! Let me know if you want me to keep the story serious or make it humurous or maybe a mix of both! THANKS! 


	6. What Happened on That Night

Okay, for those of you who don't know what "skeet" is, it is a slang term for ejaculation. It comes up in the story.

* * *

"Here we are!" Melina cried as Johnny pulled up to the arena. He parked the rental car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He walked over to the passenger door and opened it. He offered a hand to Melina, who smiled and took it graciously. 

"So, are you defending the Tag Team titles tonight?" Melina asked as they went around to the rear of the car to retreive their bags.

"Yes ma'am," Johnny replied, grabbing his duffel bag that contained his wrestling stuff. He then grabbed Melina's and handed it to her. "Unless you want me to carry it," he offered.

"No, thank you," Melina replied, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "the doctor said that exercising when you're pregnant is mandatory."

Johnny smiled at the mention of Melina being pregnant and at the little miracle that was growing and forming inside of her. He placed his hand on the small of her back and they walked into the arena together.

They met Joey inthe locker room. Mr. McMahon had created their own locker room due to the fact of Melina and Johnny going out, and the fact that Melina was pregnant with his child.

"Hey, Joey," Johnny greeted his friend.

"Hey, you two," Joey replied, and quickly ran up to Melina. "How's your baby? How far along are you? Can I feel? Can I listen?" He was bombarding her with questions.

"The baby's fine, I'm at least three months along; yes, you may feel, and yes, you may listen,"she said, answering all of his questions in one breath.

Joey lowered his head down to her womb, and listened carefully for any signs of movement. "I think he's snoring," Joey said, "or burping."

Melina laughed. "That would be gas building up in my stomach, Joey," she replied. All three shared a hearty laugh.

"You don't want to be around Mina when she rips one," Johnny said, holding his nose, "she could clear a room with her pregnant farts."

Melina smiled happily at Joey, like she had accomplished something huge.

"Okay," Joey said, grabbing his duffel bag, "I'm going to go get ready for tonight. You should do the same." He headed off into the other room.

Melina unzipped her bag and pulled out her ring attire. She undressed and pulled over a "It's Okay to Stare" T-shirt that was cut into a belly shirt with a cleavage hole. She then pulled up her black skirt and her furry, knee-high boots.

Johnny snuck off to find Joey in the other room. Melina listened intently to Dumb and Dumber:

"Joey, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I have a Playboy in one hand."

"Oooooooo, let me see!"

The magazine was heard shuffling around between the two.

"Knock it off, Johnny! Or I'm gonna skeet in your eye!"

"Then I'll skeet in your ear!"

Melina huffed and went over to the other room. She knocked on the wall. "Quit fighting in there, you two!" she hollered. "By the way, I'm thirsty, and a bit hungry, so I'm going to get something from the concesssion stand!"

She strutted away and out of the locker room. She was greeted by many people standing in the hallways. "Hey, Melina! Congratulations!"

"Hello, Melina, hope you're doing well."

"Love you, Melina!" (That was Jillian).

Melina smiled at them all and turned the corner and headed into a small corridor. "Hello, Melina," came a deep and gruff voice from behind her. She turned and faced the one man that haunted her dreams: Mark Henry.

"Mark, what do you want?" she said, her voice small.

Mark smiled and backed her up against a wall. "So I hear that you're knocked up," he said.

Melina swallowed hard. "Y-yes," she stuttered back.

Mark chuckled in his throat and caressed her arm. "I bet you that it's mine," he declared.

"No," Melina retorted, her answer more daring and guaranteed than her conscious, "and I can't believe that you would force me into such a matter!"

"Forced you?" Henry questioned, sounding stunned, but was only playing. "You wanted it," he said, sniffing her hair that he held in his paw, "I _know _you did." He moved in closer to her, and put his hand next to her neck.

Melina breathed heavily in and out_. Why is he doing this? _she thought, _Why does he want to hurt me_?

Mark placed his massive hand on her belly. "See you around," he said creepily, and walked away.

Melina sank to the floor and began to sob. _Should I tell someone? No, _she decided, _No one will believe me. _

She sat and thought about that night that had ruined her life.

_It was right after a Smackdown! taping. Melina was heading back to the women's locker room, in which the boys were already in theirs'. She showered, and dressed in her normal clothes. She was walking out of the room to go snoop around the arena, when a tall man appeared behind her._

_"So," he said, "you're the new woman, aren't you?"_

_Melina turned around and smiled warmly at the man. "Yes, sir," she replied, sticking out her hand, "I'm Melina, and it's a pleasure to meet you. You are?"_

_The man smiled back. "I'm Mark Henry," he introduced, "I hope you enjoyed your debut on Smackdown!" he said._

_"Oh, very much so," she said. _

_The man's faced turned darker. "Since you're a newbie," he said, "I have to initiate you into the business family here."_

_Melina's smile faded. All of a sudden, she felt uncomfortable being with this man. He made her suspicious. "An-and, what is this initiation?" she asked, scared._

_The man smiled and chuckled. He grabbed her by the hand and picked her up. "If you scream, I'll have Mr. McMahon fire you," he threatened. Still, as a precaution, her roughly covered her mouth with his hand. _

_She bit him, but it didn't seem to affect him. He held her tight in his grasp like a ragdoll, and dragged her into the basement of the arena. When there, he bound her arms and legs to pipes, and he covered her mouth with a dirty rag and duct tape. Then, he brutally raped her three torturing and long times before he decided that he was done with her._

_When he finished, he told her that every woman in the business was initiated this way, and that if she told anyone, she would be fired instantly, and no on would believe her anyway, because she was a new rookie. He also told her that Johnny would be severely hurt if she decided to. He then untied her and peeled the tape off of her mouth. Then, she ran from the basement, crying. _

_She stayed in a deserted corridor and finished crying. There, she decided to protect Johnny and their jobs and not tell a soul._

Melina shuddered at the vivid memories of the rape in her head. She still couldn't tell anyone, especially since the locker room had declared her an arrogant bitch becauseof her shyness. She could still smell the stench of the basement, and taste the oily rag in her mouth.

She wiped the tears from her eyes with her forearm, and moved her hand to her womb. "I don't care whose child you are," she whispered to her belly, "because you are _my _baby too, and I love you."

She checked her watch and quickly ran back to the locker room, trying to run away from her nightmare, too.

* * *

There you go, guys! This chapter was a bit long, I know. Just because she told you her rape story, please don't stop reading this fic! The tensions will build and the drama will only grow stronger in the next chapters to come! PLEASE CONTINUE READING! 

Also, I'm so glad for the nice reviews! However, I would like more than I have been getting. You guys are also writing the story with me, so your input is crucial. I LOVE TO HEAR FROM MY FANS! So keep them coming!


	7. The Plane Ride with Ice Cream

"MELINA!" Johnny yelled, for the third time, "We're going to be late!"

Melina quickly barreled down the stairs of their home and to the front door. Her luggage banged against each descending step. She smiled at her boyfriend standing at the doorway, leaning against the frame. "Finally!" Johnny exaggerated, throwing his hands up in the air, "That baby could have been born by now!" He looked at his girlfriend's tender eyes, and at her beautiful body, rounding with his child. There was no way he could stay mad at her.

"Are you ready, baby?" he asked, changing his annoyed tone with a more soothing and comforting one. He wrapped an arm gently around her waist, and walked her out to the car. She nodded in response. "Let's roll!" he shouted as he started the car and headed to the airport.

They arrived shortly after the scenic drive, Melina had her hand on her ever-so-slightly belly, Johnny's hands were loosely gripping the steering wheel. He pulled into a parking spot and retreived his luggage. Melina had a slight waddle with every step as she walked around to the trunk of the car and pulled out her own bags. They went, hand-in-hand to the building doors.

Johnny held it open and muttered to Melina, "Let's hope that they don't think you're smuggling treasure or something."

Melina giggled cutely as she stepped through the opened door and into the airport. Her boyfriend was so optimistic and funny about everything. They stepped up to the line where the workers were taking tickets, and waited patiently for their turn. Melina could feel her baby moving and gently kicking her as she stood there, and she grinned tenderly at the bundle of moving life in her womb.

"Next!" a voice broke her thoughts on her baby. She glanced forward and realized that she and Johnny were next in line. They moved their bags up to the front desks and showed the woman their tickets. "Thank you," she told them as she registered their tickets and luggage, "you may pass."

As they walked to their plane, Melina's eyes wandered up and saw flashing neon lights, and stopped. Her mouthed dropped open, and her eyes became hazy with pleasure. Johnnny noticed her stopping, so he fell back with her.

"What are you staring at?" he asked her.

"I-I-," Melina stuttered, the drool practically trickling from her lips, "ice cream."

Johnny looked up at the neon lights, laughed, and checked his watch. "Well, c'mon," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "we have time. Let's go get you and baby an ice cream cone."

Melina ran over to the counter and bored her gaze at all of the different flavors she could choose. She scouted out all of the possibilities until her eyes stopped and rested on her favorite: Cookie Dough. She pointed that one out to the young man behind the counter, which he scooped some out and put it on a cone. Melina snatched it greedily and began to eat it, then the man said, "That will be $2.50, ma'am."

Melina reached inside of her purse to pull out the money, but Johnny put her hand down. He reached inside of his wallet and asked for the kind that he wanted. The man got his order to him, and said, "That will be $5, sir." Johnny pulled out six and left the dollar as a tip for the man who had to deal with hormonal girlfriend.

They chose a small cafe table and sat down to eat their purchases. Melina almost shoved the whole thing in hermouth, but resisted her urges to do so. Johnny tookonly two licks before he noticed Melina staring at him with puppy dog eyes. He saw that her ice cream was gone, and chuckled as he passed his ice cream cone over to her. They shared the ice cream in the scenery of the little cafe while they waited to get on their flight.

When they were finished, they passed through the boarding gate and into the realms of the gate to get on the plane. The crew took their luggage and they reached the airplane. The flight attendant looked at their tickets and led them to their seats. Johnny let Melina sit by the window, so that way is was harder for her to get motion sickness. They fastened their seat belts and the plane took off down the runway and into the sky.

Melina listened to her soothing music and stared out the window and into the deep blue that was the sky. She thought about what had happened to her a few months ago, with Mark Henry. There was never really a problem with him after that, except if she passed him in the hallway (with Johnny and Joey, of course), he would look her up and down and check out herbelly in satisfaction. Melina wouldn't let him have the satisfaction, however. She wouldn't let him ruin her life and the growing life inside of her. She stared out the window when she felt a little nudge come from the inside of her. She put her gaze down and smiled gently at her baby. It seemed to tell her that it was there, and that it loved her. She looked over at Johnny,who was reading a book. He noticed her staring at him, so he looked back at her and took her hand in his. He set his book down and put his other hand gently on her belly, feeling the little one inside kicking lightly and squirming. He placed his ear against her womb and listened intently. His heart melted in his ches twhen he could actually hear the baby moving and kicking inside.

The ride stayed that way until they both fell asleep, taking a nap in each others' arms, leaving the harsh realities that would soon take place outside of their dreams.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it took me soooooo long to update, but I started school again (I began this story over spring break), and my grandma recently passed away, so I've been a little too busy with other things and was (and still am) unable to update this story on a regular basis. So, for future reference, look for postings every weekend, or every other weekend! 


	8. The Crib of Doom

It was around a month after the plane trip and the show. Vince and the writing team decided, on that night, that they couldn't ignore Melina's growing pregnant belly anymore. As a result, they decided to add it into a storyline. They were pitting Joey against Johnny, and they were going to make Joey be the true father. This would make Johnny very pissed, and a new fued would be born. Too bad they didn't know how close to the truth they really were.

For the past few weeks, Johnny felt a little uneasy about putting Melina and the baby in the ring. Melina could tell, so she decided to ask him why. She approached him that day and asked, "Johnny, why are you so worried about me being in the ring?"

Johnny sighed and turned around from the laundry. "Because one false move, and your or baby could be hurt."

Melina laughed. "Johnny, there's no real reason to be worried. I mean, it's only you, me, and Joey in the ring together. And Joey is just as excited as you are to have this baby."

Johnny took Melina's hands in his. "Melina," he said, "what if Mr. McMahon decides to have us fight while you're in the ring with us? If just one of us bumps into you and causes you to fall, baby could..." he turned his head away.

Melina wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck. "Johnny, let's not worry about it," she said into his shoulder, "I'm confident that Vince will be extremely careful with this." She released him and walked over to the back door. She opened it and called, "Joey!" Joey looked up from the lawn mower and walked straight over to her. "What's up, Mel?" he asked as he came up, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"I need you and Johnny to help me with something," she replied, leading the boys over to the large family room. She stopped in the center at a pile of finished wood. "I need you boys to help me put together the crib."

The boys looked at the heaping pile, each other, then the pile again. They shrugged, and sat down to put the crib together.

Melina watched, smiling, as the boys flipped through the direction booklet. "I'll be right back, boys," she said, "I'm going to go to the bathroom, grab something to eat, and then I'll be back to help you."

Johnny and Joey both nodded to her as she left the family room and went into the bathroom. After she finished going to the bathroom, she went out to the kitchen and made herself a sliced apple and orange. She sat down on the couch that was in front of the boys and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels and munched on her snack. She could feel the baby slightly adjusting andkicking, and she smiled lightly. She continued to eat and watchTV untilshe finished. Once she was done, she soon felt the baby stop moving. It was full, just like her, andwas falling asleep. Melina felt her eyelids get heavy, andshe decided to close them. Only for a little bit.

Melina opened her eyes abruptly, and looked around her.The sun was still shining, and the television was still on the channel that she had left it on. She looked up at the clockhanging on the wall and noticed that it was 4:00 in the afternoon. She had been sleeping for two hours!

She quickly sat up and looked over to where the crib was, and what she saw wasHORRIBLE. The pieces of the crib were _on_, but they weren't _right_. They were in different places, like a blind man hadput it together. She looked a little to the left and noticed the boys, who each had acooking pot on their head and a piece of the crib in their hand.

Melina abruptlystood up and walked over to the two boys. "Whaton earth are you two _doing_?" she asked.

Both the boyslowered their "weapons" and looked at her."We're having a sword fight," Joey said.

"Yeah," Johnny chimed in,"we're testing thecrib part to seeif they're strong enough to hold the baby."

Melinagrunted and walked over to the box. "Hmm," she huffed, "it says right here on this box that it will hold a fiv-year-old up tofifty-five pounds."She looked at them withsuperior satisfaction.

"Oh,"they both said in unison.Melina lowered herself slowly onto the floor. "C'mon," she said, "let's get this crib set up."

The boys joined her on the carpeted floor and helped take apart and rebuild the expectedbaby's crib; all the while, telling funny storied and jokes and laughing with each other. It was agood thing too, because soon there would be no laughter in the trio's lifes.

* * *

Hey, I finally updated! I'm officialy out with school, so I will try to update more often. Please,MORE THAN ONE REVIEWbefore my next update!Thank you guys! 


	9. The Phone Call

This chapter has reference to drug use. Just thought I'd let you all know.

* * *

Melina leaned back and wiped the sweat from her eyes. She held the small of her back and felt the baby nudge her side. She looked down lovingly. "What do you want, Little One?" she questioned softly, rubbing where her baby was. She gazed at all there was around her in the room. There were little decorations everywhere. She couldn't pick a solid blue or pink yet because she didn't know what the baby was yet, nor were they going to check. They wanted it to be a suprise.

"Mel, need any help?"

Melina turned her head to the doorway to see Johnny peeking his head around the corner. She smiled at him, and motioned for him to look around at the room. "You're a little late," she said.

Johnny stepped through the door and looked at the walls of the room. "Wow, it looks nice, baby," he replied, "I couldn't have done better myself." He snuck around and wrapped his arms around her back, letting his hands stop at her belly as he gently massaged it.

"Where's Joey?" Melina asked Johnny.

"He's with his girlfriend, Serenity," he replied, "they're meeting Jimi Hendrix, if you know what I mean."

Melina rolled her eyes. She then pried Johnny's arms off of her and she walked out the door and into her bedroom. She spilled out over her bed and laid there for a while. "I'm hungry," she stated.

Johnny chuckled and rolled off the mattress. "Alright," he said, "what do you want?"

"A turkey sandwich on wheat and a pickle," she replied, not moving one inch from her spot.

Johnny left the room and she heard him move down the stairs and into the kitchen. She heard a faint "Hey, Johnny," and "What's up, Joey," and the movement of the two. She heard Joey stumbling up the stairs and manage to fumble his way to his "room". She braced for it, and heard him stop at the doorway. "What the fuck is this?" he called when he saw the baby's belongings in his old room. She heard him run down the stairs and tackle Johnny from behind.

Melina lost it. She laughed for nearly five minutes until the phone rang. "I got it!" she called down to the boys. "Hello?" she greeted.

Then line was silent, and she almost hung up, until she heard a low voice answer, "How's the baby?"

Her heart stopped in her chest. It was Mark. "Why do you care?" she snapped back.

He chuckled, rattling her senses into "Fear" mode. "Because it's mine," he growled, "and you know it."

Melina felt the tears in her eyes. "Stop this!" she yelled. "You're ruining my life, and _you _know it!" She slammed the phone down on the end table. She raced downstairs to find Joey eating half of the contents of the refrigerator, and Johnny shaking his head.

"I told him not to eat your food, but he wouldn't listen,"he said, "he has the munchies."

Joey looked up and smiled at Melina, his face stuffed with food like a chipmunk preparing for a harsh winter. She forced a fake smile. How could she smile with a pain stabbing at her heart?

Johnny snapped his fingers at an idea. "Get cleaned up," he told Melina, noting her pajama pants and baggy T-shirt, "We'll leave idiot boy here and go out to eat." Melina listened to him, and raced up the stairs. Not so much to get ready, but because she couldn't look her own boyfriend in the eyes by the lie that she held inside of her.

* * *

What will happen at the restaurant? Read the next chapter to find out! 

Also, I haven't been getting verymany reviews. PLEASE, if you read this story, REVIEW! I truly appreciate the feedback. Your input helps me create this story, so you are actually the co-authors of this story!


	10. The Lovely yet Unlovely Dinner

Melina looked out at the city lights that outlined both sides of the street. Johnny had made her wear her best blue evening dress that danced at the floor and gathered at her waist. For being pregnant, she wasn't very big, and she somehow managed to squeeze her and Baby into it. She wore cute midnight blue dress slippers so her swollen feet wouldn't hurt as much. She had pulled half of her hair up and left the bottom part long and flowing.

Johnny was wearing his best suit, which was black with white pin stripes. His hair was down, but pushed back behind his shoulders. He looked a little weird to Melina, only because he rarely ever wore fancy clothes, but he looked nice just the same. Johnny pulled the car into a vast parking lot next to an extremely large and fancy building. "You ready?" he asked her, pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"Yes," Melina replied, nodding to him.

Johnny got out and walked around the car to the passenger's side. He opened the door and helped his lovely ladyout of the car. Johnny arched his arm and Melina wrapped her slender hand underneath it, much like their ring entrance, and they walked into the restaurant.

"May I help you?" the waiter asked from behind the podium.

Johnny and Melina smiled in unison. "Hi," Johnny greeted, "I made a reservation about an hour ago. For John Hennigan."

The waiter looked at the piece of paper, then nodded. "Yes sir, you do. Right this way." The waiter stepped out from behind the podium, and led the couple to an area a little secluded, but not entirely, from the rest of the tables. There were candles on the table, and a beautiful embroidered table cloth was draped over the surface. The two took a seat and the waiter left.

Melina sat, her hands gently set over her round belly, and stared at Johnny, who stared back. "Boy, I'm hungry," she said.

Johnny laughed, and replied, "Me too. Good thing we went out to eat. Nothing will be left in the fridge _or_ the cupboards by the time we get home."

Melina remembered a high Joey eating all of the food in the house, and smirked. He was truly a character. Another waiter wearing an elegant suit and tie approached them. "Good evening, folks," he said, "My name is Eric and I will be your waiter tonight. Could I offer you anything to drink?"

Johnny looked at the menu, and stated, "We'll have the best wine and a glass of water for each, please."

The waiter nodded, and was off to the back. A few minutes later, he brought them two wine glasses and filled them with red wine. He then brought them two glasses of water.

Johnny and Melina both sipped from their wine glasses, when Johnny said, "You're so cute when you're pregnant."

Melina giggled and felt his stare on her belly. Her baby. It gave her a sense of pleasure and love, like his eyes said "I'm here for you _and _Baby", and embedded it in her skin. She then felt a wave of fear and sadness wash over her and drench her in sorrow. How would she ever tell him?

The waiter reappeared and asked the two what they would like to eat. Johnny ordered a fine sirloin steak and Melina ordered smoked white fish. The waiter wrote their orders down and disappearedi nto the chefs' area.

Johnny and Melina talked about the possibilities ofnames for the baby, a few if it was a boy and a few if it was a girl. They both decided that as for now,the name was staying "Baby" until it was born. They also talked about future plans. Johnny would take time off of work, and Melina would be out for alonger period, but would definitely return. Johnny would also make sure that Melina's mother would be with her at all times after she had the baby, considering that first-time mothers are much more likely to suffer from postpartum depression after giving birth.

Soon, their meals were brought out and both happily began to eat. While eating, they continued to talk on the near future and what it held in store for them. Johnny finished before Melina, and sat back in his chair staring at her. All of a sudden, a bright smile spread across his lips.

Melina noticed, and set down her fork. "What?" she questioned him.

"I'm just so excited for our new life that we're about to lead," he replied, the smile only growing bigger. Melina finished and was sipping the rest of her wine, when she felt the table slightly move. She turned her gaze on Johnny, who was hovering over the table. He grabbed Melina's hand in his.

"Melina," he said, "I love you. I knew that since the moment we met. After that moment, I believed that true love does exist. Everytime I look into your eyes, I see true love. Everytime I look at our baby, I see true love." He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a blue velvet box. He opened it and a glistening diamond casted sparkles on the walls,and the silver band that held it shimmered in the candlelight. "Melina Perez," he said, gazing into her eyes,"will you be my wife?"

Melina's heart nearly leapt from her chest and fell onto the floor. She felt the tears begin to fall, first out of happiness and joy, then out of pain and sadness. _I will tell him, _she thought, _No more hiding it. I will tell him right now.

* * *

_

Alright! I just LOVE updating my stories! To those of you who reviewed the last chapter, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I truly appreciate it! I'll update soon! For those of you who read and follow my other stories, I will try to update them too in the near future! Also, MORE THAN ONE REVIEW before I update! 


	11. The Trials of Love

Melina couldn't help but smile, but the smile soon faded into a frown. "Johnny," she said, "I have something to tell you."

She grabbed his hand and set him back down in his chair. She noticed the confused look on his face, and she felt the tears swell up in her eyes. Inhaling a deep breath, she prepared for what she was about to say. "Johnny," she said, "I-I...don't know if this baby is really your's."

Johnny stumbled back, like the words had hit him square in the chest. He slumped over like he had died. Maybe he had. Well, his spirit, pride, and trust, anyway. He started to cry, wiping the tears away with his finger.

"Johnny," Melina began, "I was-"

Johnny sat upright and looked her in the eyes, fire blazing in his. "Why, you CHEATING WHORE!" he screamed. Enraged, he abruptly stood from his chair, knocking it over. He flipped the table over, smashing the glasses and the plates. He stomped over to Melina, and wrapped his hands around her neck. "You little bitch!" he roared, pushing her down to the floor.

Melina landed on her bottom with a THUD! Instantly, she began to sob, knowing that he would not listen to her side of the story.

He continued his rage. "I can't fucking believe you, you dirty slut!" he yelled. Melina could see the hurt in his eyes, and the tears welled up at the sides. Quickly, he ran from the building, leaving Melina on the floor.

The waiter came up and knelt beside her. "Ma'am, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Melina didn't know what to do. Instinctively, she buried her face in the man's shoulder, and sobbed uncontrollably. She felt her baby kicking, but she felt nothing but anger for the little...little bastard growing inside of her. _You ruined my life, _she thought, _You are the one that caused all of this! _

The waiter had called an ambulance, and soon, it arrived. Melina resisted getting into it, she could have cared less if they had left her to die. Somehow, however, they got her into it, and she was taken to the hospital. That night, as she laid restricted in her bed, the dreams that had haunted her for the past four-and-a-half months were now a reality. Johnny had humiliated her, called her every name but "cute" and "nice", and he had left her. She would never know when she would see him again. She never really knew if she _wanted _to see him again. Yes, she did, but would he?

She didn't care. Leaning over, she adjusted her IV tubes to the maximum, and prayed for sleep. Or death.

Johnny sat on the edge of his bed, sobbing. _How? _he thought, _How could she have done this? Why? _He was so excited for this baby, and to find out that it wasn't his? The tiny coals of anger were re-fueled, and he stood. His room was already a tattered mess, but he continued to rip the wallpaper off, imitating the angered lion that ripped at the walls of his heart.

An angry cry escaped his throat, and he fell to his knees on the floor, defeated. _His _little baby, not _his_? He slapped himself to see if he was asleep, and just dreaming this nightmare. He felt the sting of it, and he tasted blood. No, this was real. All _too _real.

Heading over to the night stand, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and drank the rest. An induced sleep soon followed.

Both learned a moral that night, and a really harsh one at that: _The truth hurts_.

* * *

Okay! Please review! Also, the story isn't over, so don't quit reading! I have alot more up my sleeve! Keep reading and I will keep delivering! Thanks guys! 


	12. A Special Visit

"Melina, it's time for your meds."

Melina lifted her head with the little effort that she had left within her body. She focused her gaze on a woman standing over her. It was her nurse, Delilah. Melina slumped back over and groaned her displeasure. Delilah was nice enough,but she just wanted her to leave her the hell alone so she could die.

Delilah lifted Melina's hand and stuck the needle into the IV tubein it. Melina would have loved to fight back, but she barely had enough effort to. Delilah cooed when she looked up at Melina, who was slumped over in defeat. She was a total mess. She had lost so much weight since she first arrived. The doctors had ordered her to be placed in intensive care immediately. She refused to eat, so she was fed through her IV tube. Her eyes were always red from crying.

"How is your baby?" Delilah asked, trying to start up a conversation.

Melina groaned, not wanting to talk. Maybe she _couldn't _talk.

She placed her hand over her womb and felt for movements. None came. She was concerned for the well-being of the baby and Melina. Since coming to the hospital, Delilah had taken care of her everyday, and was growing close to Melina. She was almost like a second daughter.

Just then, a knock came at the door. Delilah looked up and saw a young man with long hair that was pulled back in the doorway. He was carrying a dozen red roses and pink and yellow carnations.

"Hello," Delilah greeted him.

The man looked at Melina, and immediately ran to the bed and sat down on it. "Oh my God, Mina," he cooed, softly touching her hand, "what's happened to you?"

Melina forced her gaze upward and saw chocolate brown eyes staring into hers. "Jo-Joey?" she stammered.

The man's eyes began to fill with tears. He grabbed Melina up and held her in a warm embrace. Melina collapsed into him and began to cry. Joey held her close to his chest, holding the back of her head. "I'm here, baby," he whispered softly into her hair, "it's okay now. I'm here."

Melina cried harder at his words, feeling the warm love that radiated from him. Soon, her tears stopped, and she fell back on the bed, exhausted. Joey rubbed her forehead with the palm of his hand, talking to her in gentle tones. Melina felt the comfort, and because of it, she dozed into a light slumber.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Joey sitting in the chair by her bed. He smiled warmly when he saw her stirring, and he pushed the chair foreward and grabbed hold of her hand."Do you want something to eat?" he asked her. She shook her head no. Joey frowned. "You need to eat. Come on, please, for me," he persuaded. Melina finally gave in. Joey quickly called the nurse and asked her for some food. Delilah smiled in delight, and quickly fetched a tray of soup and a fruit smoothie.

Joey held Melina's head with his left hand, propping her up, and fed her with his right. She slowly, but surely, finished the whole thing. He placed her back on her pillow.

Once finishing, Joey asked, "What happened, on that night?"

Melina sighed. "I told Johnny that the baby might not be his, and he freaked out and left me."

"Why might the baby not be his?" Joey questioned, still holding her hand.

"Because...because..." Melina stopped. Mark had told her not to tell anyone.Someone could get hurt if she did. _I don't care anymore_, she thought, _This has gone on far enough_. "Because I was raped...by Mark Henry."

Joey's jaw dropped about ten feet. "Whaat?" he said, taking aback. "Why didn't you tell this to Johnny?"

"I tried," Melina replied, "but he wouldn't listen. He was too upset."

Joey hugged Melina. "I'm so sorry, Mel," he said, "do you want me to beat both their asses?"

Melina managed a small chuckle. "No," she said, "'cause you'll get _your _ass beat!"

Both laughed. Joey looked around the room, then back at Melina, and said, "I'll stay here with you, until you're better."

Melina's eyes widened. "Do you mean that, Joey?" she asked.

"Yupp," he replied, "I mean it."

"What about work?" she asked.

"I'll call in," Joey said, "they'll give me some time off. Besides, I'm not doing anything right now."

Melina kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Joey," she said.

Later that night,when Melina was sleeping, Joey called Johnny on his cell phone.

"Hello?" Johnny answered.

"Johnny, I have something to tell you. Promise you'll listen?"

Johnny sighed, annoyed. "I promise."

"Melina was raped by Mark Henry. That's why she thinks that the baby might not be yours."

Johnny huffed. "You're making this up. You're covering for that filthy whore!"

"No, I'm not! Why can't you just believe it? Why would someone that loves you so much just up and cheat on you? If you ask me, you're being a total douche bag. You're letting your girlfriend and your child get away from you. I'm ashamed, Johnny. If you really loved this baby, then you would raise it, not matter _who _the father was." The line went silent, and Joey continued, "I know I'll still love this baby as my nephew or niece, regardless of the father. You are being a stupid idiot, dude! You should really think about this." Enraged, Joey hung up.

_How could he be so selfish? _he thought. He made his way back to Melina's room and sat down next to her. She was still sleeping. He placed his hand on her round belly, and whispered, "Don't worry, Little Baby; Uncle Joey still loves you."

Then, the baby did something that it hadn't done in a long time: it kicked.

* * *

Thereis plenty more to come with this story, do PLEASE keep reading! Pretty, pretty please? puppy dog eyes I'll try to update tomorrow! Please review! 


	13. Another Special Visit

A month later, nurse Delilah told Melina that she was doing much better, and that she would be able to leave the hospital soon. "I'm so happy for you!" Delilah exclaimed. "The doctors just told me that you will be able to leave later tonight!"

Melina smiled happily and hugged Delilah, and she leaned over and hugged Joey. "Me and Baby can go home!" she cried in his ear.

"I know!" Joey replied, keeping her in his embrace. He sat back and looked at Melina and Baby. Since he came here over a month ago, he had noticed a change in Melina, both physically and mentally. She smiled alot more, and she actually ate without him having to ask her. Still, she somehow looked unfulfilled; like something was missing.

"Joey," Melina interrupted his thoughts.

Joey shook his head and looked at his friend. "What's up, Mel?" he asked, coming out of his deep thought.

"Will you help me?" she asked, "I'm going to try and go to the bathroom."

Joey grinned. That was a good sign. He bent over her and grabbed her forearm, and let her swing her legs around to the edge of the bed. "Put all of your weight one my wrists," he instructed. She did, and with effort, she was able to pull herself up, with, of course, a little boost from Joey. She shuffled her feet across the floor, and he moved at the same pace with her. Once in the bathroom, he lowered his wrists with her body, and she was on the toilet in no time.

Joey waited outside the door until her heard "Joey!", and then he went back in to retreive her. He placed her back on the bed, when Delilah came in. "The doctor said you can leave now!" she cried.

Melina looked at Joey, who looked at Melina, and they smiled. Delilah had brought a wheelchair for Melina, and both Delilah and Joey placed her in it. Joey gathered her dress and shoes from that night, and they wheeled her outside. Delilah stayed with Melina while Joey went to go get the car.

"I'm glad that you have him as a friend," she said to Melina.

Melina looked up at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you and your baby would be dead by now," was her response.

Melina looked down at her belly, and touched it gently. Delilah was right: what _would _she do without Joey?

A black blazer soon pulled up, and Joey helped Delilah put Melina in the passenger's seat. In a heartbeat, they were driving back to Joey's hotel room.

Johnny was in his room, the shades pulled tight. _Was Joey really right? Was Melina really raped by Mark Henry? _He stood up and headed to the bathroom. Once there, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, and his coloring was changed. He stared deep into his eyes, deep into his heart. Were Melina and Joey telling the truth? He gazed into his reflection further. It was then that he found the truth.

Melina sat on thebed in Joey's hotel room. She felt much better after taking a shower and being put in one of Joey's baggy T-shirts. She could finally, comfortably relax. Joey emerged from the bathroom, and sat down next to Melina. "What's up?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she replied, "just tired. And hungry."

Joey laughed, and stood up. "What do you want?"

"Taco Bell," she said.

Joey smiled and grabbed his keys. "To Taco Hell it is!" he cried, and was out the door in a flash.

Melina turned her attention to her baby. "Hello, Baby," she cooed, "Mommy's all better." She could feel the baby moving in response. "You little poop," she said, "You're not going to let Mommy sleep all night, are you?" The baby kicked at her womb, answering her question. Melina laughed and rubbed her belly for a long while, until she heard knocking on the door. She heaved herself up and waddled over to the door, thinking it was Joey, who couldn't open the door because his hands were too full. When she opened the door, however, she got a shocking suprise. The man wasn't Joey, it was _Johnny_.

* * *

Yet Another cliff-hanger until the next chapter! There is still much more to come, so keep on reading! Reviews, reviews, my Kingdom for Reviews! You should get the hint. Yupp, you got it, please review my story! 


	14. Reconciliation?

Melina's jaw dropped slightly. "Johnny," she gasped, bewildered, "do-do you...want to come in?"

Johnny entered through the door and walked to the bed, never taking his gaze off of the floor. He sat down upon the mattress, the frame squeaking under his weight. Melina followed him and stood in front of him. "What is it, Johnny?" she asked.

Johnny fell to his knees, and began to sob. "I'm sorry, Mina," he sobbed, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." The tears were falling from his eyes like a heavy rain, drenching his beautiful face.

Melina was taken aback. _Was he really serious? _She placed her hand under his chin and tilted his head upward toward hers. His eyes were red from crying, and his face was wet from the tears.

"I shouldn't have acted that way," he continued, "I don't care who the true father of this baby is. It is _my _baby. I will raise it with you." He stood up and grabbed Melina in a tight embrace. "I will _never _let this baby be without a father, and I will never let you be without a shoulder to lean on." He let his face rest on her shoulder, the tears puddling on her shirt.

Melina wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's okay, Johnny," she whispered in his ear, "I understand. So does Baby."

Johnny lifted his head to her smiling face, and placed his hand on her belly. He felt Baby slightly move at his touch. He looked back up at Melina and kissed her passionately. "_You're _the one that I love. _You _are my soulmate," he whispered after the kiss.

Melina felt the tears fall from the rim of her eyes, and she held Johnny tighter in her embrace. "I love you, Johnny," she cried, "and I always will."

The door swung open and Joey emerged from it, carrying at least five bags from his fast food destination. He stopped when he saw Johnny and Melina in an embrace. "Oh my God!" he wailed, dropping the bags, "Johnny!" He quickly rushed over and hugged his best friend. "I can'tbelieve it," he said, "you had a change-of-heart."

Johnny smiled and let go of his friend. "Yes, I did," he replied. He then looked back at Melina, and stated, "let's try this again." He knelt down on one knee in front of her, and reached into his pants' pocket. "Melina Perez," he said, pulling out a blue velvet box and opening it, "will you be my wife?"

Melina gazed in amazement at the ring. It was a totally different one from the last. It was a platinum band, filled all the way around with little diamonds. On the top, the largest diamond sat. Melina began to cry in happiness, "Yes, John Hennigan, I will be your wife." Johnny smiled and slipped the ring on her ring finger.

Joey saw the ring, too, and said, "Damn, dude, I wanna marry you too, if you're giving out rings like _that_!"

Johnny and Melina laughed, and shared a romantic kiss with one another. Melina pulled away and stated, "I'm hungry."

Johnny laid her on the bed and brought her the bags. "Dig in," he said. Joey looked at Johnny in a funny way, and said, "Hey! Some of that shit's mine!" He ran over to grab a bag from Melina. "Sorry, Mel," he said, "but _I'm _hungry too." He took the bag in his hands and went over to the far side of the other bed, like a rat or squirrel.

Melina laughed. "It's okay," she replied, staring at her fiancee, "_I'll _share with you, Johnny." She reached in and gave him one of her items. Johnny took it and kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks, baby," he said. Melina jerked and held her belly. "Ow!" she told her baby.

Johnny laughed, and kissed her belly. "I meant Mommy, not you," he said, "Sorry." He leaned back up and they enjoyed a nice, simple meal together, holding hands the whole time.

Later that night, Johnny awoke from his slumber. He looked around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He could see Joey's sleeping form on the other bed, wrapped up in blankets like a burrito. He was snoring softly. He looked next to him and saw his beautiful fiancee. She was laying on her back, her arms above her head. He gently kissed her forehead, and then he leaned in and rested his head on her belly. Their baby.

He listened intently at the noises, which were few, but he could hear Baby moving in its sleep. He placed his hand over it, and he felt the baby stir. It began to kick and squirm, like it knew that Daddy was right over it. He heard Melina groan at the feeling, and he chuckled. "You're going to get us in trouble," he whispered to it, "You're going to wake Mommy, and she will be mean." The baby kicked gently, like it actually heard and understood him.

Johnny felt his heart beat faster, and he realized that this was his family: Melina, Baby, him, and, yes, even Joey, the dumb idiot. He smiled as he laid his head back on the pillow: it was great to have his family back together.

* * *

Yes! I've finished this chapter! There's so much more to be written, so don't quit reading, unless you want to be confused! Review, por favor (that's Spanish for "please", in case you didn't know). 


	15. Party Confrontation

"Johnny!" Melina called from the bathroom.

"What?" Johnny responded.

"I need you to get me a towel!"

Johnny sighed and pulled himself up from the bed. To be polite, he knocked on the door, in which Melina said, "I'm waiting!" Johnny turned the knob and entered the steamy bathroom. He picked up a white towel and handed it to his fiancee. She smiled in thanks, and disappeared behind the curtain. Johnny peeked behind the curtain and saw her, her beautiful curves, her swollen belly. He smiled and said, "Mina, you're getting fatter."

A loud slap was the reply, and Johnny came out of the bathroom, holding his cheek. "Bro, what happened?" Joey asked, covering himself with a pillow.

"Nothin'," Johnny replied, "Just-" he stopped, and noticed Joey covering his most private area, "What are you doing?" He came over and sat down next to his buddy on the bed, and looked at the TV screen, which Joey quickly shut off. Johnny wrestled the remote from him and turned the TV back on. What he saw was a "dirty movie". He looked at Joey, who put on a crazy grin.

"I was...working out?" he offered as an excuse.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he replied, "_sure _you were."

Melina emerged, dressed in Joey's T-shirt from last night. Her wet hair clung to her frame, and she held her stomach. "I just puked everywhere in the shower," she said, sitting down.

Johnny kissed her on the forehead, and stood up. "I'll go clean it up," he said.

Melina laid back on the pillow and looked at the television screen. "What are we watching?" she asked.

"Not what I was earlier," Joey replied, changing the channel.

Melina sat, brushing her hair, getting ready for the day. She blow-dried it and put it up in cute little curls. Johnny came out, all ready too. "I cleaned up your mess," he said, "and I'm ready togo to that party."

"Me too," Melina said, still primping her hair in the mirror, "but can we go home? I need some knew clothes."

Johnny nodded, and picked up a stray pillowfrom the floor. He threw it, and it hit Joey smack in the face. "Get up, you lazy idiot," he said, "we have a party to go to."

Joey lifted his hands in question. "What am I supposed to tell the people we pass?" he questioned, noting his erection,"That I have little critters in my pants, and they're on a camping trip?"

Melina and Johnny shared a hearty laugh at Joey's expense, then Johnny replied, "Tell them whatever you want, but we still have to leave like pronto!"

They finally made it out of the hotel and back to the house, where Melina picked out a cute pink maternity top and a stretchy black skirt. They then made their way out to the party. Nearly everyone was there when they pulled up. They got out of the car and walked up to the house.

"Stacy Marie!" Melina called out when stepping through the door. "Stacy Marie Kiebler!"

Stacy emerged from another room, and smiled brightly when she saw her friend. "Oh my goodness, Melina!" she squealed, "I haven't seen you in such a long time!" she hugged her, then looked at all three of them. "I'm so happy that you guys could make it!"

They smiled at her, and she turned her attention toward Melina's belly. "My, my," Stacy said, "you have gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw you."

"I know it," Melina said, "I only have like two more months left." She placed her hands over her baby.

Stacy's eyes widened when she saw the ring on her finger. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, "You two are engaged now?"

Johnny pulled Melina tighter to him, then smiled. "Yupp," he said, "Since last night."

Stacy laughed. "Well, then, this party should be for you guys, not me!" she replied, noting her birthday party.

"Um, Stace," Melina said, "I don't want to sound rude, but, do you have the food out yet? Little One is telling me that it's hungry."

Stacy grinned warmly. "Yes, ma'am," she said, leading her to the food counter.

Melina began to drool at all of the food set out. She picked up a carrot and munched on it. Then, she found french fries and ketchup. She quickly ran over to them, and ate a few. Then, a fry slipped out of her hand and fell on her shirt. Her cute shirt! She growled at the fry, but picked up another one. She took a few chomps, added more ketchup, then was going for her next when it fell and landed...on her shirt!

She groaned heavily, and stomped her foot. "Everything's attracted to you, Baby," she said, wetting a paper towel and rubbing the part of her belly where the ketchup stains were. Johnny snuck up behind her and whispered in her neck, "What are you up to?"

Melina giggled at the ticklish feeling it gave her, then she replied, "I'm eating for two."

Johnny kissed her on the cheek, then said, "I'm going outside, wanna come with me?"

Melina shook her head. "I'm going to eat a little bit more, go to the bathroom, and then I'll be out."

Johnny nodded, planted a kiss on her shoulder, then left to go outside. Melina did al lof the things that she said she was going to do, then she headed for the door. A rough hand stopped her. "Hey, Melina," the oh-so familiar voice said.

Melina froze. "Mark, please don't," she responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you," he replied.

Melina shuddered. "Don't," she said, "I'm pregnant. I have no will to fight you."

"Yeah," a voice said behind her, "but I do."

Both Mark and Melina turned their head to see Joey standing with his fists clenched. "Johnny!" he called out loud.

Johnny emerged from the outer world, and his face drew fierce looking when he saw Henry. "You bastard," he growled, grabbing Melina and yanking her from his grip. "you leave my fiancee alone!"

Mark looked puzzled, yet amused. "Fiancee?" he questioned Melina. "Did you tell him about me and you?"

"Yes, she did," Johnny replied, "and I don't give a rat's ass. You raped her, you sick freak!"

Melina fell back a prepared for a huge fight. _Please let my friends be safe, _she asked God.

* * *

Okay! Next scene shall be a fight scene! Hooray! Please review! 


	16. A Day of Blood

**CAUTION **This chapter contains some offensive material that some might not be familiar with **CAUTION**

* * *

Mark looked over his foes and grunted. "You two _boys _aren't tough enough to break a twig," he replied.

Johnny snarled and was throwing fists in Mark's face. He was taken aback, but he soon composed himself and balled his fist. He was knocked over, however, by one of Joey's legs, who had intenitonally tripped him. Johnny took this open opportunity and began to kick him in the head. Mark swiped a large paw, and it connected with Joey's temple. He slumped over, unconscious.

Melina screamed and ran over to his heaped body. She began to cry and stroked the free strands of hair out of his face. She placed her ear over his heart, to make sure that he was still alive. _Thump thump. Thump thump. _She breathed a sigh of relief at the beating of his heart, and looked onward at Johnny.

He was cursing and hitting Mark in the face, unrelenting. His blows were vicious, and blood soon flowed out of Mark's nose. The sight of the blood only made Johnny hungrier for more damage, and he swung his fists harder into his face. He was cursing up a storm as his assault continued, not letting Mark get the upper hand, let alone _breathe_. Melina could feel the baby kicking and moving uneasily inside of her, as if it knew that trouble was occuring.

"You stupid bastard!"Johnny cried, screaming like a wild animal. "You don't even deserve to live, you son of a bitch!"

The shouts attracted all of the party guests, and Dave Batista, Randy Orton, Tyson Tomko, Big Show, Kane, and Triple H had to pull Johnny off of the battered and bloody Mark Henry. Johnny tried to pull free of the heavy grasps of Randy Tyson, and Triple H, who held him back with all of his effort. "I can't believe that you would do something like this!" he yelled to Mark.

Melina buried her face in Joey's neck and cried of fright and embarassment. She then felt Joey being relieved of her grasp, and pairs of strong and gentle hands pulling her up. They led her to another room, and laid her on Stacy's bed.

"Stacy," Trish said, "get a wet wash cloth."

Victoria sat next to her and stroked her hair gently. "You're okay, now," she cooed, "you're safe."

Trish took the wash cloth from Stacy and gently patted it on her forehead, neck, and chest. Jillian was sitting at the edge of the bed with Torrie and Mickie, and Lita and Lilian were getting towels for her. It felt nice to be pampered by all of the women there; it made her think that they all truly cared for her.

Sharmell, Candice, and Maria soon came in from the other room."What happened?" Maria asked, in her blonde tone.

All of the girls groaned. They wanted to avoid the question altogether, until Melina had settled a little.

Melina sat up, with the help of Victoria and Trish. "I-I was eating, and then...Mark!-he came up be-hind me...and...Joey and Johnny helped me by...fighting him..." Melina's sentence broke out in racking sobs. She almost collapsed, but Victoria and Trish caught her and laid her back on Stacy's pillow.

"It's okay," Victoria and Trish said in unison, rubbing and patting her face.

Melina felt a sharp pain and tensed, grabbing her side."OOOH!" she groaned and screamed.

Trish leaned in, and the air in the room grew tense."What is it?" she asked, panicked.

"I think...the baby..." Melina gasped, then groaned loudly.

Trish immediately took action. "Lita: check for signs of water or blood. Mickie: go call emergency. Sharmell: inform the men."

Lita wasted no time in peeling back Melina's skirt and checking. "Not anything visible," she reported.

"Alright, move," Trish pushed past the others and knelt between Melina's knees. "You're going to feel pressure," she said, and pushed two fingers into the birth canal. Melina breathed heavily at the pressure, and the pain in her womb. Victoria laid her head in her lap, and dabbed the cloth on her forehead.

"I don't feel the head," Trish announced, "and you're not dialating." She removed her fingers, and what she saw made her stomach turn: blood was covering her hand! She quickly wiped it off on a towel and slipped it under Melina, who began to bleed profusely.

"It's all of the trauma of today," Trish delcared, "I remember studying this in college. The trauma has put her into an early labor."

Melina laid, panting and groaning. "Oh my God," she weezed, "it hurts!"

Victoria gently massaged Melina's womb to relieve some of the pressure, when Johnny burst in, Sharmell close behind. "Oh, Lord!" he wailed, noticing the condition of Melina. He ran over to her side and stroked her forehead with his palm. "Not now, Mina," he pleaded, "please, not now. It's too early. The baby will die."

"I...can't...help...it," Melina sobbed. She tensed at another surge of pain that ran through her entire body.

"I just called 9-11," Mickie said, coming through the doorway, "the ambulance said that they will be here soon."

"Good," Trish replied, "But until then, we might just have to birth this baby right here."

"No," Johnny said, "Please, Trish! It will die right now!"

Now the enitre party was crowded around the perimeter of the room, waiting to hear the news. From the screams of agony and groans, not well.

Joey ran in, a raw steak taped over his left eye. "Melina!" he cried, rushing over to her.

Melina took one look at him and laughed/sobbed. "You look...so...funny," she coughed.

"Thanks," Joey said sarcastically.

"Move!" muffles of voices and shuffling was heard outside of the door, "Paramedics!"

The door was pushed open and a band of men with a stretcher came in. "Let's load her up!" one declared after looking her over. They gently moved her from the bed and comfort of her friends to the cold, rough stretcher.

Johnny stood and held her hand. "I'm her fiancee," he said, "may I come?"

The medics nodded and they carted her off through the whispering crowd and into the ambulance, where Melina took the bumpiest and most painfulr ide of her life.

* * *

Okay! Sorry I haven't reviewed faithfully, but I have to get up early every morning and babysit, so I have to go to bed early. Please review this chapter! Thanks! 


	17. False Alarm

List of characters, so you don't get confused:

**Dad: **Johnny's dad

**Mom: **Johnny's mom

**Ma: **Melina's mom

**Pa: **Melina's dad

* * *

Johnny paced outside of the Emergency Room doors, waiting for the doctor to come and get him. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. 4:43 p.m. He had been waiting for nearly an hour and a half. 

When they arrived at the hospital from the ambulance, the doctors absolutely refused anyone not of a medical degree to be allowed back. Melina had begged and pleaded for them to allow Johnny back there, but they told her no, which Johnny thought was bullshit. His fiancee was frightened to death and in alot of pain, and the doctors won't even let her best friend and fiancee in to comfort her or hold her hand.

"Johnny! Johnny!" a voice called from behind him. He whipped his head around to see Joey, Trish, and Jillian walk down the hallway to meet him. "Hey, how is she?" Joey asked as he walked up to Johnny.

"I don't know," Johnny replied, biting his nails, "they wouldn't let me go back in the room with her, and I haven't seen anyone since."

Joey took his friend's hands in his. "It'll be okay, Johnny," he whispered, "Melina is a strong woman. She will fight this, and she will win. I can promise you that."

Johnny looked in Joey's dark eyes and smiled sadly. He would have liked to believe him, but he just wasn't so sure about Melina's condition. He turned his gaze down at the floor, and let a few stray tears fall from his eyes. Then, Joey did something that suprised him: he wrapped his arms around Johnny, hugging him. Then he felt two more arms around him, then another pair. All of his friends were embracing him. He let his head fall on Joey's shoulder, and there he cried. He cried at all of the fear and uncertainty that he felt.

"Johnny?" another voice called. He looked up to see his parents and Melina's parents standing behind Joey. He brushed off his pals and walked over to them. "Hey mom, hey dad," he greeted his parents, shaking his dad's hand and kissing his mother on the cheek. "Hey ma, hey pa," he greeted Melina's parents, sharing the same gesture as with his parents.

"Why on earth aren't you in the room with Melina?" her mother asked him, placing her hands on his hips.

"Because they won't let me go back there, Ma," he replied, "I've been here for an hour and a half and I _still _haven't heard anything on her condition."

"I was only teasing you, dear," Ma said, gently pinching his cheek.

Johnny forced a half-hearted smile. They all took a seat in the waiting chairs, hoping, praying, for Melina to be alright. Johnny looked back up at the clock a while later. 5:21. He sighed and sank back in his chair, when he heard a creaking of the doors. "Mr. Hennigan?" a deep male voice rang out. Both Johnny and his father stood up, and his mother yanked her husband down.

Johnny raced over to the doctor. He wanted to bombarde him with questions, like "How is she?","Is she alive?", "How's the baby?", but he kept quiet and waited for the doctor to talk.

The doctor was pretty relaxed, which Johnny took as a good sign. "Melina went into early labor," he stated, "and normally, we would have gone on with delivering the baby. However, it is much too early to do this, so what we are currently doing is inducing her to slowly stop her contractions and dialation. Also, while trying to do this, we have found that the bleeding was caused by an infection in her uterus. Although we cannot be sure, it looks as if the infection has not spread to the infant. We have put her on an IV antibiotic to help heal the infection. We have also given her a pain medication to help with the contractions." He paused. "Any questions?"

Johnny took a deep breath and asked, "Will my fiancee and baby be alright?"

The doctor smiled. "Melina will be fine," he replied," the baby will be fine, too, although we cannot guarantee it. But more than likely, your baby will survive."

They shook hands and the doctor left, and Johnny fell to his knees and thanked Heaven that both members of his family would be fine. Everyone rushed over to him. "What happened?" His mom asked.

"She went into early labor, and they are stopping it," he stated, and she has an infection in her uterus, but it hasn't spread to the baby and she is being treated for it." A smile spread across his face. "They are going to be okay," he whispered, beginning to cry. Everyone cheered and hugged each other happily.

A nurse poked Johnny on the shoulder. He turned around and saw an older woman looking down and smiling at him.

"Hey, Delilah!" Joey exclaimed to the nurse.

"Well, hello, Joey," Delilah replied, "nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you, too," he said.

Delilah looked back at Johnny. "You may come back to see her, now," she said warmly.

Mom and Ma went to follow Johnny back, but their husbands pulled them back. "He should see her alone first," they told them. Reluctantly, their mothers sat back down.

Johnny practically raced back to the room. He stopped in the doorway and took in the sight: Melina was laying on the bed, her head on the pillow. Her eyes were closed, and her hands were gripping the handles on the side of the bed. Tubes were coming from her left arm and hand, andan IV tube was slowly dripping a clear liquid into her veins. "Hey, babe," Johnny called softly.

Melina perked up when she heard his voice. "Johnny!" she cried, opening her arms toward him. Johnny ran into them and hugged her. When they pulled apart, he looked into her eyes. They were dim from the pain, and she looked a little loopy from the meds. Her face was pale from the loss of blood, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. "We're not having the baby yet, Johnny," she whispered.

Johnny placed his hand over her swollen belly. "Nope, not yet," he replied, kissing her lips, "this little one is staying in you for a little while longer."

Melina laid back and hissed at a pain, and her hand instinctively went to her belly. Johnny gently rubbed over her womb to try and relieve the pain of the contraction. "They told me that they put you on a pain reliever, and something to stop your contractions," he said.

"They did," Melina replied through gritted teeth, 'but the medications to stop the contractions hasn't taken full effect yet, and I turned my pain meds down on my IV."

"Melina Perez!" Johnny cried, shocked, "You know you're not supposed to mess with that shit!"

"I know," she laughed, "but they don't understand that the pain isn't _that _bad."

Johnny rolled his eyes at that. She was always able to tolerate pain to a high level. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she whispered back, hugging him again.

Her parents and his parents then came in and hugged her and sat with her a while, followed by Joey, Jillian, and Trish. They all visited her until the visiting hours were over, but Johnny wanted to stay, and the doctors approved it, so he set up his bed in the fold-out chair next to her bed.

"Johnny?" Melina questioned.

Johnny turned his head from his makeshift bed and stared at her. The light from the cracked door spilled around her, making her look like a beautiful, pregnant goddess. "What?" he asked.

"Are you going to be happy when I actually _do _give birth?"

"Do cows eat grass?" he replied.

She smiled wide, her face illuminated by the light. "Goodnight, love," she said, turning over.

"Goodnight, babe," he returned. When he heard her breathing turn steady, he sat up and felt her belly again. He could feel no movement, only because his baby was sleeping with Mama, too. "I didn't get to see your face _yet_, Little One," he whispered, "but I know I will soon, and I can only wait for that day when I can hold you and bring you home." He placed a kiss on his fingertips and placed it on her belly, rubbing it in. "I love you, Baby," he said, rolling over and falling into sleep.

* * *

Okay, that chapter is done! Sorry that it's so long and kind of boring, but, you know. I'll write more soon! Also, I enabled anonymous reviewing, so now non-members can review too! Sorry it took so long! Please review! 


	18. Unexpected Tragedy

Johnny opened his eyes, and sat up straight when his saw his alien surroundings. He turned his head and saw Melina sitting up in her bed, eating breakfast. He smiled as his heart stopped racing and turned back to normal. "Good morning, baby," he said, touching her needle-filled hand, then touching her belly, "and Baby."

Melina smiled at that and took another bite off of her fork. Johnny sniffed the air like a hungry dog, and asked, "What are we eating this morning?"

Melina looked up from her plate. "_I'm _eating scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and orange juice," she replied, "_you're _eating nothing."

Johnny sneered and sat on his knees on the cushions. Melina eyed him wearily. He quickly reached over and snatched a strip of bacon and jammed it all in his mouth.

"Hey!" Melina cried, "You know I love bacon, god dammit!"

Johnny smiled, making sure she could see all of the little bits of bacon in his mouth. She couldn't help but smile. "You pig!" she cursed, pushing his shoulder. She scooted her tray over to the other side, where Johnny couldn't reach it.

Johnny turned his attention toward her belly. "How is the baby?" he questioned.

"Fine," Melina responded through bites, "kept me up all night tossing and turning, if that's what you meant."

Johnny shook his head and saw white out of the corner of his eye. He turned his gaze and saw the doctor standing at the counter by the door, setting Melina's record on the surface. He smiled when he noticed them staring at him like kittens in a box crying "Take me home! Take me home!"

"Good morning," he greeted them.

"Good morning, doctor," Melina replied, setting her tray of remnants on the table next to her.

"Good morning," Johnny said, smiling.

"We have to check you today," the doctor stated, "to see if the infection is dwindling."

"Okay," Melina nodded, sitting up straight. A nurse came in the door with the vitals machine, and strapped the blood pressure strap on her left arm. She turned on the automatic pump, and the strap squeezed her arm tight, then slowly released it. The nurse checked the numbers, then said, "Very good blood pressure."

Melina smiled at Johnny mockingly and mouthed, "In your face", then felt for the poke in her arm for the blood drawing. She watched as her dark red blood spilled from the needle into the little clear container, filling it to the top. When the nurse was done, she pulled the needle out and put gauze over the wound.

Melina heard a rubber glove go "Snap!" over a wrist, and covered Johnny's eyes with her hands, remembering the last time that he was at the doctor's with her. The doctor then proceeded with the examination, and after a few minutes, he declared, "The infection is dying due to the medication. I'm going to keep you on it until the infection goes away completely, but I want to keep you in here to watch you until a little after it is completely gone, to make sure that it won't come back."

Melina looked over at Johnny and smiled happily, who returned the favor and squeezed her hand. She was getting better! The doctor went over to the sink and washed his hands, then wrote something down in Melina's medical records book, then left. Johnny took that alone time to kiss Melina passionately on the lips. She was taken aback, but placed her hands on his broad shoulders and kissed him back. "We're still going to have our baby, Mina!" he exclaimed quietly in her ear.

Her heart stopped at this. They were still going to have their family! She smiled and hugged him tightly, smelling the light scent of his cologne from the day before. His hair fell around him, untidy from sleep, and his clothes were disheveled.

Johnny pulled away and asked, "Can I go home and take a shower, or do you want me to stay here with you?"

Melina thought. "Could you call Joey and see if he'll come up and sit with me? I hate to be alone."

Johnny grinned. "Sure," he replied, pulling out his cell phone and standing up, "just let me go outside the room to do it. I don't know if this will mess up any machinery in here."

He left, leaving Melinain her room alone. She laid back and thought about all of the years that she had known Johnny; the first time they met, the night when he asked her to be his girlfriend, their days when they were a little uneasy with each other, the first time they kissed, the night when he slept with her in her bed, their first time, when she told him she was pregnant, the engagement, their future.

She smiled at her thoughts, and never noticed Johnny enter the room from his call to Joey. "Melina," he called, snapping her out of her trance, "Melina!"

"What, Johnny?" she asked, looking over, a little annoyed.

"Joey was in a car accident last night," he replied somberly, staring at the floor.

Melina sat up. She could feel her stomach fall with the weight of the news. Her heart was pounding, and she began to sweat. She didn't want to ask for the rest of the news.

Johnny stood in the doorway, his gaze still on the floor. Then, in a whisper so quiet that she had to strain to hear it, Johnny muttered, "Melina, Joey's dead."

* * *

What was the cause of Joey's death? Exactly when did he die? How will Melina and Johnny cope with this sudden tragedy? Read the next chapter to find out! Please review! 


	19. An Explanation

Melina fell back against the pillow as the tears filled her eyes. _Joey, dead? _It didn't make sense. One day he was here, laughing and smiling with his friends; the next he's gone. She began to feel the denial sweep through her body, much like with the death of her good friend Eddie Guerrero.

Johnny stayed in the doorway, his face hard. He tried hard not to cry, and he didn't come to comfort Melina. He wanted to believe that it was not true, too. His best friend in the world was now gone. He wanted to run through the hallway and scream out all of his anger and hatred for the world. He thought about all of the good times that he had with Joey, and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He fell to the floor and sobbed helplessly, his breath catching in his throat with each cry of agony.

Melina could only lay and let the tears rolldown her face. She could feel the baby kicking her, upset that all of this shaking was taking place. She held her stomach thoughtlfully, but her mind was with other things. Why did he have to die? He wasn't ready to leave this earth, to leave his life behind. He was just starting to settle down. He had found a beautiful girlfriend, and they were on their way to being fully committed forever. It just wasn't fair.

After a long time of crying, Johnny knelt from the floor, sitting on his knees. "We need to go confirm the body," he whispered. Joey's parents lived out in Virginia, and it would take them a day or two to fly out to Los Angeles and retreive his body to bury it at home.

"But I don't know if the doctors will let me leave," Melina replied, "you heard him when he said he was going to keep me here for a while."

"This is an emergency," Johnny said, "I'm sure they'll let you go, out of sympathy. Besides, he's still here, at the hospital."

Melina nodded as Johnny walked out to ask a nurse for a wheelchair. The nurse retrieved one and Johnny pushed his pregnant fiancee down to the emergency room floor. They told the receptionist that they were there to claim a body, and she told them that a doctor would come and get them when they were ready. Johnny then pushed Melina over to the end of a row of chairs, and he sat down in the chair next to her. They were silent the whole time, quietly remembering the times they had with Joey.

Finally, a doctor came out and asked for Johnny and Melina to come back with him. Johnny immediately stood up and wheeled Melina with him into the room where Joey was. Johnny stopped a moment before entering the doorway and took a deep breath. His face was paper-white, and his hands were shaking. Melina looked no better than he did.

Reluctantly, he entered the doorway with Melina in tact, and he stopped again when he saw Joey. He was laying on the bed, his hands down by his sides. His eyes were closed, and he looked so peaceful. His face was covered in deep gashes and blood, as was his clothes and the rest of his body.

Johnny stepped over and fell down on his knees next to the bed. He held Joey's limp hand, and fell over his lifeless body, and he began to sob again. "Joey!" heyelled, burying his face in his chest.

The doctor wheeled Melina over to the other side of Joey, and she kissed his hand gently as the tears slowly trickled down her tanned cheeks. She could feel the questions rising in her chest, and with a shaky voice, she asked the doctor, "How did he die?"

The doctor stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes staring straight into hers. He looked relaxed, and she knew that he was probably used to these types of tragedies. "He was in a fatal car accident," he stated, "He was on the highway late last night, and he was hit head-on by a drunk driver. The impact of the crash caused him to fly forward, which pushed all of his body weight up and against the seat belt. Because of the large force, the seat belt broke, and he flew out the front windshield. He flew in the dividing ditch and landed face-down in a puddle. He was unconscious, so he couldn't turn himself over. His unconsciousness resulted in his drowning in the puddle." The doctor stopped, then continued, "If he wouldn't have landed in that puddle the way he did, he would probably still be alive. He would have suffered a major concussion and a few broken bones, but he would have made it."

Melina sat back into her wheelchair, and thought deeply about this, still crying. He would have been alright. Then it hit her, he was driving home late because he was visiting her yesterday. He lost his life because he wanted to stay with his two best friends at the hospital. He lost his life because he loved the Baby.

She laid her head on his chest and cried, holding his and Johnny's hand. Her tears fell wet on his bloody shirt, on his body. Then, through the sound of her silent tears, she heard a noise, and felt a movement. Then, she heard it again. Bewildered, she lifted her head and stared at Joey. Suddenly, she noticed his chest rise and fall slowly. Joey was _breathing_.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, but I had to think of more ideas for the next few chapters before I updated this one! New chapter soon! 


	20. Disclaimer to Idiots Mewtwo62

Okay. I want to say thank you to all of you who read "That Little Bonding Gift". Recently, however, some babbling retard reviews me and says, and I quote "When will you update the freakin' fan fic already? I already read until chapter 19, and you still haven't updated anything you freakin' moron! DS Lite rules better than you and the PSP. DS LITE DS LITE DS LITE DS LITE DS LITE DS LITE!"

I would like to say this to Mewtwo62, I WILL UPDATE THE STORY WHEN I DAMN WELL FEEL LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No one can tell me when or how to update this, except for other positive fans. Plus, I've had a lot going on with my grandma just dying and all of my AP classes.

Secondly, what the fuck is DS Lite?!?!?! Obviously you have nothing better to do like further your education or actually type a friggin' story, so please, keep your mouth shut. Plus, and I'm sorry to all the fans who like Pokemon, Mewtwo is for fucking kindergarteners!!!! You really need to get your head out of your ass and grow up, you mental frickin' retard!!!

Thanks and have a nice day everyone!!! Except for you, Mewtwo62, stop reading the story if you don't like how sparcely I update it.

P.S. I did update it, right here, dumbass!!!!


	21. Wandering Thoughts

Melina fell back into the chair, stunned at first, then she screamed and grabbed Joey's arm. "Joey?" she asked, shaking him. Johnny and the doctor stared at her like she had gone crazy. She continued to shake Joey's lifeless body, calling his name, hoping he would answer. She gazed deep into his eyes, when she noticed them open with effort. They were glazed over, still cloudy from the traumatic accident.

"Joey!" Melina screamed, "Joey, you're alright!"

Johnny looked at her, then at the doctor, but the doctor was staring at the opened eyes of Joey. When Johnny turned his head and witnessed his friend alive, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Oh my God! Joey!" he yelled, flinging himself on his best friend.

Joey struggled to sit up, but he quickly fell back down again. Johnny caught him in his arms and lowered him gently onto the cold hard table to soften the blow.

The doctor stumbled out of the doorway and ran down the hallway like he'd seen a zombie. Well, kind of, he had. Melina and Johnny could hear him calling down the corridor for nurses to clear a room.

They both turned their attention back to their fallen friend. Johnny leaned in close to Joey's face and talked to him softly. Melina gently stroked his forehead and brushed his hair back behind his ears. It was such a relief that her friend was not dead, and that her baby would be able to see "Uncle Joey".

The doctor came down with nurses tagging along and they moved Joey's unconscious body onto another bed. Then, they wheeled him into a room in the Intensive Care Unit. Melina and Johnny followed as far as they could, then left him at the doorway.

They sat there for a long time, stunned that their friend miraculously back to life. Johnny finally broke the silence. "Well," he sighed, "we should probably get you back to your room, huh?"

Melina nodded and Johnny towed her back and lifted her into her bed. She sat there, thinking about all that had happened that day, and finally rolled over to face her fiance. "Hey, Johnny," she began, "you should go and check on - ".

She saw Johnny slumped in the chair, breathing heavily. _He must have fallen asleep while I was thinking, _Melina thought, _I better just let him rest. He's had a rough day._

Melina decided that she too needed to rest. If she got herself too worked up, Baby would be in a whole heap of trouble again. She fell back upon her pillow, her heart beating happily_. Joey's alive_, she said in her mind_, and he will be well. _Soon, dreams of her, Johnny, Joey, and Baby happy together conquered her wandering thoughts.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates this year! As you can probably tell, I have had alot going, and I really had to think of where I was going with all of my stories. Updates will still be few and far-between, as I am starting school again a week from now. I will update when I can! Thanks for reading, and review if you feel the need or is you just want to be nice to me. 


End file.
